<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfics I’ll never write by Ship_in_a_jar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849611">Fanfics I’ll never write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_in_a_jar/pseuds/Ship_in_a_jar'>Ship_in_a_jar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette gets the love she deserves, One Shot, all separate and unconnected fic ideas, outline, tubbo and shlatt are siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_in_a_jar/pseuds/Ship_in_a_jar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. This is just a collection of outlines/summaries for fics that I’ll probably never write. Most of these are VERY unoriginal.</p><p>Honestly this is just for myself but if you wanna see what cliche and terrible ideas I have, feel free to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miraculous: tales of ladybug and chat noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miraculous ladybug fanfic outline drowning in salt purely because I can. Also everyone is extremely out of character but it’s fine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don’t remember how old they are in canon so in this they’re all 15 to 16, while Luka is 17.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m not french so I have no idea how the school systems in France work. So I’m just going to pretend they operate in a relatively similar fashion to schools in Japan.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> GROUPS:</strong>
</p><p>Team common sense- Luka, Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Mylène, Marinette, Alix, Marc, Nathaniel, Kagami and Chloe</p><p> </p><p>vulture fuckers- Lila, Alya, Adrien, max, Kim, Sabrina, Ms. Bustier, and Nino</p><p>(I’m calling them the vulture fuckers so I don’t have to type their names out repeatedly.)</p><p> </p><p>This is a salt fic so it's mainly just me hating on characters. Not Vulture Fuckers friendly.</p><p> </p><p>Unholy trinity- Alya, Nino, Adrien</p><p> </p><p>Kitty section- Luka, Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Mylène, Marinette</p><p>(I’m pretty sure that Mylène or Marinette technically aren’t a part of kitty section, but I’ve decided to include them since they’re kind of like the stagehands/managers or whatever.)</p><p> </p><p>Art club- Nathaniel, Marc, Marinette, Rose, and Alix</p><p> </p><p>Kagami isn’t in the art club or Kitty Section but she’s still around quite a bit. Same with Chloe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHIPS:</strong>
</p><p>Luka/Marinette</p><p>Marc/Nathaniel (established)</p><p>Ivan/Mylène (established)</p><p>Nino/Alya (established)</p><p>Rose/Juleka</p><p>Chat noir/ladybug (one sided)</p><p>Marinette/Adrien (past, one sided)</p><p>Adrien/Kagami (past)</p><p> </p><p>(Alix is she/they and AroAce because it’s my fanfic and I do what I want)</p><p> </p><p>The ships aren’t paid too much attention to overall, but I thought I should mention them just so I remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MIRACULOUS HOLDERS:</strong>
</p><p>Marinette eventually realizes that her and chat noir can’t fight all the villains on their own anymore and need to pull in more temporary heroes, but she feels like she can’t trust Alya or Nino anymore, so she decides to give back Chloe her miraculous since I'm giving Chloe a redemption arch. They change her costume and give her new name though, so no one knows that it’s her.</p><p> </p><p>Luka still has the snake miraculous. Kagami gets the dragon miraculous. I might give marc the turtle miraculous? Idk yet. Nathaniel gets the fox miraculous because fuCK YOU HES PERFECT FOR IT HES LITERALLY AN ARTIST SO HE WOULD BE GREAT AT USING MIRAGE BECAUSE HES SO CREATIVE-</p><p> </p><p>OK LOOK IF NO ONE IS GONNA GIVE NATHANIEL THE LOVE HE DESERVES, THEN I WILL.</p><p> </p><p>ALSO, IM GIVING THEM ALL COSTUME REDESIGNS EVEN IF ITS MINOR BECAUSE SOME OF THEIR COSTUMES ARE SO BORING OR JUST UGLY.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WHO KNOWS WHOS IDENTITIES (IN THE BEGINNING):</strong>
</p><p>Marinette- Luka, Kagami, Nathaniel, Chloe</p><p>Adrien- Luka</p><p>Luka- Marinette, Chloe</p><p>Kagami- Marinette, Adrien</p><p>Nathaniel- Marinette, Chloe, Nino</p><p>Chloe- none</p><p> </p><p>Luka knows. You can’t convince me otherwise. He recognizes ladybug’s soul melody/song thingy the first time they meet. He tells Marinette that he knows who she is, and Kagami proceeds to go,” yeah I know you’re Ladybug too, it’s super fucking obvious.” Marinette is like confused as hell because “what the fuck is going on, does anyone else know who I am???” And Nathaniel says, “uh yea I do too it’s not that hard to put together”. Chloe eventually finds out much later.</p><p> </p><p>Luka, Kagami, and Nathaniel haven’t figured out who the others are because they haven’t really met yet. The reason Luka doesn’t recognize Adrien’s “song” or whatever is because they weren’t around each other a lot outside band practices, and Adrien barely goes to those anyway because of his dad. Nathaniel doesn’t recognize Adrien because they’ve had like, 2 conversations in total. It’s a terrible excuse but I need a reason for Luka and Nathaniel to not recognize him for plot points. Kagami doesn’t tell anyone she knows who Chat noir is because in this story she takes Ladybug’s whole spiel on secret identities very seriously. Again, a bullshit excuse but I need drama so just go with it.</p><p> </p><p>Also, the reason Adrien doesn’t know Kagami’s identity is because she gets her miraculous in different way than in canon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PRE-STORY CHANGES:</strong>
</p><p>Takes place after chameleon (season 3 episode 1) but with slight alterations to the plot.</p><p> </p><p> Everything is the same except in the end of the episode, when Marinette goes and sits in the back, Adrien doesn’t go and sit with her, meaning no one goes back to their old seats since Lila doesn’t say anything about her “tinnitus getting cured”. Alix doesn’t fall for Lila bullshit for more than a second though because I refuse to accept that.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I switched some of the rows so here’s the seating chart:</p><p> </p><p>(Front of classroom)</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lila</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Adrien</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Chloe</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Sabrina</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Nino</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Alya</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Kim</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Max</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Mylène</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ivan</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Nathaniel</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Alix</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Juleka</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Rose</p>
</td>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Marinette</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>(Back of classroom)</p><p> </p><p>I'm not entirely sure why Party Crasher was released before Desperada, when Desperada clearly happened before Party Crasher. So, for plot reasons, Desperada happened somewhere between the end of season 2 and the start of season 3.</p><p> </p><p>Also, some of the episodes get moved around or I just completely remove them from the plot. Example: I’m completely ignoring the Backwarder episode because it overall doesn’t matter to the plot.</p><p> </p><p>In some episodes I just skip over the fight scenes because they don’t change much or at all, and it just feels pointless to write it when you can literally just watch the episode. Also, it’s sort of like plagiarism but also not??? If I just copy down the scene word for word, and move for move, then it’s just copying.</p><p> </p><p>Also apparently Luka and Kagami go to their school which I didn’t realize, so in this AU they both go to two different schools.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>PLOT SUMMARY (DIVIDED BY EPISODES):</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>AFTER ANIMAESTRO:</em> </strong>
</p><p>(The plot of Animaestro doesn’t change.)</p><p> </p><p> At some point after that episode, Lila has convinced the vulture fuckers gang that Marinette is bullying her. Kitty section+ mylène don’t believe her since they hang out with her a lot and she literally designed their costumes and is an absolute angel. Alix doesn’t believe Lila because they have common sense. Nathaniel doesn’t really talk to Lila, he’s an introvert and she’s very intimating tbh. Marc, Luka, and Kagami don’t even know yet.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe knows Lila is a lying bastard, but she’s not exactly friends with Marinette (yet) so she just kind of just does her own thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>AFTER BAKERIX:</em> </strong>
</p><p>(The plot of Bakerix doesn’t change.)</p><p> </p><p>Lila starts faking injuries and blames them on Marinette, so the vulture fuckers don’t trust Marinette and start calling her  names and threatening/insulting her. Most people end up thinking that Marinette is the liar, not Lila. Kitty Section and Alix are there for her though.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel eventually figures it out when he’s reading one of marc’s rough drafts for their comic book and Lila comes up to him and asks what he’s reading. Nath tells Lila it’s the ladybug comic (they published it anonymously and the people in the art club are the only ones who know Marc and Nathaniel write it) and Lila goes,” omg I know the writer, we’re besties! I can totally introduce you two!” Nathaniel just starts at her in awe because “the auDACITY of this bitch”. Nath realizes she’s a lying bitch and tells marc. They apologize to Marinette even though Nathaniel was never mean to Mari in the first place and Marc had no idea what was going on with the whole Lila situation.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien starts becoming slightly more hostile towards Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>(I’m choosing to ignore backwarder entirely so we’re just gonna ignore that episode. However I do love the line where Juleka literally says “hey what if we just kidnap Kagami” and everyone just stares at her)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>DURING WEREDAD:</em> </strong>
</p><p>When Chat noir points out that marinette is around a lot after ladybug leaves, Marinette tells chat that she’s a fan of ladybug, instead of telling him that she’s in love with him. Essentially, Weredad doesn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette ends up crocodile-sitting for Jagged Stone since  he’s preforming and needs someone to watch his crocodile because his normal sitter quit. Since Jagged Stone lives at Chloe’s dad’s hotel, Chloe and marinette  end up running into each other. It’s awkward and the exchange lasts 30 seconds tops.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, jagged has a business meeting, and since he hasn’t gotten a new sitter yet, Marinette volunteers to fill in again. She runs into Chloe again as she’s leaving, and they end up talking. They bond over their hate for Lila and how badly they just want to deck her in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette is hired to be Fangs official croc-sitter because apparently no one wants to watch the crocodile. I wonder why. Chloe and marinette keep running into each other, and Chloe starts becoming less hostile towards her at school as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>DURING GAMER 2.0: </em> </strong>
</p><p>In this version, Max doesn’t even ask Marinette to play test his game in the first place since he thinks she bullies Lila. However, he still gets akumatized. The fight against Gamer is the same as canon. However, Marinette doesn’t offer to have her parents play test the game since she Max never asked her to play in the first place. Instead, some of the other vulture fuckers make time to play test it for him.</p><p> </p><p>Lila threatens Marinette again, and so she confronts Adrien about trying to expose Lila.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien basically tells Marinette to “suck it up” and “stop being so sensitive” and that “calling Lila out would just cause her to get akumatized again” etc. etc. etc. when Marinette tells him about how mean Lila has been to her (Because apparently Adrien thinks that standing up to your bully and telling them to stop lying since the lies are having a negative effect on your mental health is “selfish”).</p><p> </p><p>Marinette takes down all the photos of him in her room after that. (As she looks around her room and the tons of photos of Adrien and the box full of Adrien’s future presents and realizes how creepy it is. In the end, it was more of an obsession than a crush.)</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>DURING SILENCER:</em> </strong>
</p><p>During band practice, marionette tells Luka what's happening at school, and he gets PISSED. Then they find out that XY stole their song and the episode proceeds as it does in canon, save for Silencer saying that he plans to go after Lila next on TV after he captured Bob Roth. Before he can leave and attack Lila though, they break his akumatized object and fix everything.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of kitty section (-luka since he doesn’t go to their school) ends up joining the art club.</p><p> </p><p>Art club- Nathaniel, Marc, Marinette, Rose, Alix, Juleka, Ivan, Mylène</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel, marc, and marinette are at the school library after class. Nathaniel and Marc are working on their comic and marinette is helping come up with outfit designs for the villains. Chloe runs into them there and overhears them talking about akuma outfit designs and she tells them how ugly she thinks they are. The four of them end up bonding over their mutual hate for hawkmoth. I mean, the villain names are all stupid, the outfits are ugly, and he has a bad choice in victims. Seriously, the amount of times he’s akumatized the pigeon guy is insane. Also a lot of their powers are pointless??</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>DURING ONI-CHAN:</em> </strong>
</p><p>(The plot of Oni-Chan doesn’t change)</p><p> </p><p>Marinette runs into Kagami at the park while she’s practicing, and Kagami asks Marinette if she knows why Adrien is acting weird since she knows Marinette and Adrien are friends. Marinette tells Kagami about the Lila situation, thinking that it might have something to do with Adrien acting weird. Kagami is mad because she’s a very honest and blunt person and that Adrien never told her anything about this.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami and Marinette end up hanging out after her fencing practice and becoming friends. Neither of them are rivals or whatever anymore because Kagami and Marinette now realize that Adrien isn’t that great, and Marinette likes Luka.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>BETWEEN ONI-CHAN AND MIRACULER:</em> </strong>
</p><p>Alya asks Marinette to babysit for her, and when she refuses, alya gets mad and starts insisting that just because Marinette is jealous of Lila, she can’t take it out on her friends. Marinette snaps at this, yelling that she doesn’t like Adrien anymore and that Lila is a lying BITCH. Alya doesn’t listen and just calls her rude and selfish for not babysitting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Chat noir and Ladybug end up fighting an akuma that turns people into animals or something, Ladybug gets a lucky charm that tells her to go to master Fu. She doesn’t think she can trust Alya or Nino anymore, and Luka and Chloe has been hit by the akuma. Master Fu points out that the miraculous isn’t bound to one person only, so she decides to entrust the fox miraculous to Nathaniel. Nath and Luka both tell ladybug that they know shes Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>the art club + Kagami and Luka have been hanging out together more often. Chloe occasionally tags along because “you're all absolute losers but at least you aren't like Lila’s little lapdogs” followed by a hair flip and “utterly ridiculous” being repeated a few times more than necessary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>BEFORE MIRACULER:</em> </strong>
</p><p> Lila eventually annoys the shit out of Chloe and she just stands up in front of the class and basically just says “I know I’m a bitch but at least I’m an honest one” and leaves it at that. Everyone is surprised by this, and Chloe eventually apologizes to Marinette. She later apologizes to the rest of Team Common Sense and they accept her apology. Nathaniel invites her to join the art club, saying that she’s really good with photography and is practically part of the club anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>DURING MIRACULER:</em> </strong>
</p><p>During the fight that they don’t show in the beginning of the episode, ladybug calls in Nathaniel and Luka to help fight instead of alya and nino. She ends up giving Chloe back her miraculous in this fight as well, but with a new name and outfit. Chat doesn’t realize it’s Chloe, and so he tells ladybug that she should probably let Chloe know that she isn’t going to be queen be ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkmoth also doesn’t know that the new bee miraculous holder is Chloe, so he tries to akumatize Chloe thinking she’ll get mad when she finds out that someone else has to bee miraculous instead of her. It doesn’t work, obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina has basically left Chloe for Lila at this point. Lila convinces Sabrina that she’s Rena rouge and that ladybug has abandoned her. Sabrina gets mad when Lila tells her this, and gets akumatized into Miraculer.</p><p> </p><p>Miraculer gives the whole “you left Lila out and abandoned her, and then you replaced her so I’m going to take your powers” speech. Ladybug is confused because she knows that Lila isn’t Rena rouge, and chat is confused because he doesn’t even know who Rena rouge’s civilian identity is in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug and chat still get their powers stolen and chat still gets cataclysmed. Ladybug gets Chloe, Luka, and Nathaniel to help fight Miraculer. They find Miraculer at Lila’s house, right before Miraculer can offer Lila ladybug’s powers. Mayura isn’t there. In the end they beat Miraculer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>DURING OBLIVIO:</em> </strong>
</p><p>The episode continues as in canon up until right after when they unlock their phones and call marinette’s mom. Marinette’s wallpaper on her phone is a picture of Kitty Section in their costumes instead of adrien,  and Adrien still has photos of ladybug. Because of this, adrien thinks that they’re dating and know each other’s identities, while marinette doesn’t since there isn’t any evidence of that on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Before they can start arguing, oblivio comes in and tries to attack. The episode continues almost exactly the same, but a few of the lines are slightly altered. They watch the news footage where LB says their not a couple and then call Master Fu who tells them they shouldn’t know their secret identities. Marinette says it’s proof that they aren’t together but Adrien keeps insisting they are. (It’s lowkey kinda concerning how convinced he is that they’re a couple in this.)</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug and chat (Plagg stays with them in this fic) goes after oblivio and win using the teapot. Chat tells ladybug he loves her and kisses her even though she tells him not to. LB pushes him away and uses the cure and they get their memory back. Alya still got the picture of them kissing and shows them.</p><p> </p><p>Alya posts the picture on the Ladyblog without saying that neither of them had their memory when it happened or that LB told him not to.</p><p> </p><p>The next day the class has a debate about the picture when Adrien says that “chat deserved the kiss” and Juleka points out that, hey, kissing someone without their permission after they told you not to is considered sexual assault so maybe don’t encourage that, Adrien???</p><p> </p><p>(When Adrien points out that chat has saved LB’s life on multiple occasions so she apparently “owes him”, alix just replies “yea and if I had a crush on you and stopped you from getting murdered, that doesn’t mean I get to force to fuck me whenever I want.”)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>PARTY CRASHER:</em> </strong>
</p><p>The girls of the class (-Lila) are planting trees by the river, while the boys are planning a surprise party for Adrien. (Even if things are tense between everyone because of the rift that Lila’s lies have created, the guys are still friends) the episode proceeds similar to canon except that Mari doesn’t break into the party, and instead stays to plant trees.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug still gets there around the same exact time since Luka texted her about the akuma. Nino still gets to use the turtle miraculous in this episode, because while Master Fu knows that Marinette doesn’t trust them all much anymore, there wasn’t much of a choice at the time.</p><p> </p><p>(I’m ignoring the Chris Master episode)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE PUPPETEER 2:</em> </strong>
</p><p> Marinette doesn’t go with the unholy trinity to the muesum mainly because she wasn’t invited in the first place. However, in this version, the museum is still open while Adrien is there. Marinette and Manon go to the museum with Luka, not knowing that Adrien, Nino, and Alya are there.</p><p> </p><p>They all end up running into each other, however, and alya tells marinette that she shouldn’t be trying to make Adrien jealous by going out with Luka and refuses to listen to Marinette when she says she doesn’t like Adrien anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Manon still gets mad about how they’re ignoring her and gets akumatized. The fight is basically the same as canon since while Luka is here, he doesn’t have his miraculous full time yet.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the class argument about whether or not ladybug “owes” chat that happened in Oblivio, chat is more forceful with his attempts to flirt with her. It becomes slightly less playful and slightly more demanding/creepy. (Is this ooc? Yes. Am I doing it just to make more salt? Yes. Do I care? No.)</p><p> </p><p>After they beat the Puppeteer, Marinette finally asks Luka out on an actual date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>CRACK/FLUFF:</em> </strong>
</p><p>-Sometimes after school when there’s no art club, band practice, or Kagami’s fencing practice, they all get together. Sometimes they’ll split into teams and see which team can find André and his ice cream stand first. The losing team pays for the ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>-Marinette finds out that Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, and a few of the others in the art club have been betting on lila’s lies. Nathaniel bet that she would lie about being on of the superheroes so now they all owe him 5 euros. Eventually everyone in the art club finds out about the betting and they join in.</p><p> </p><p>-Marc makes a bingo board that has a bunch of lies they think she’ll tell, and they try and see how long it’ll take to get a bingo. They get a blackout in just over a week.</p><p> </p><p>-The class is like, 98% certain that Kagami’s family has some sort of ties to the yakuza (Japanese mafia)?? Like, youre gonna look at kagamis mother and tell me that I’m wrong???</p><p> </p><p>-Also I’m not entirely sure where the whole “Marc is in a gang” thing came from but he’s in a gang. Nothing actually happens involving the gang or the yakuza but Kagami and Marc both say multiple times throughout the story that they could always just send the yakuza/gang after Lila.</p><p> </p><p>(Marc/Kagami: well, if Lila keeps this up, I have some friends that could-</p><p>Marinette:  nO-)</p><p> </p><p>-LUKANETTE DATE??? POG???</p><p> </p><p>-Nathaniel, Luka, and Mari fucking around during patrol and racing eachother<strong>.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shlatt and tubbo being brothers??? Pog???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MCYT TIME</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK OK listen I know that there are already a few fics like this but I really need more of them. LISTEN. I read a few fics that were essentially tubbo and jshlatt being biological brothers and it was fUCKING HILARIOUS AND I WANT MORE- AT THIS POINT I MIGHT JUST WRITE IT MYSELF BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH IT WONT BE ORIGINAL, IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY-</p><p>Ok so the fics that I read of it were 5+1 fics and I like that concept so I’ll probably do something similar to that-</p><p>Fuck wait I wasn’t planning on writing this but I’m already starting to write it out. Welp, guess this is happening now.</p><p>Ideas for the 5+1:<br/>
(We’re pretending the corona virus doesn’t exist in this world and that shlatt still streams because I do what I want)</p><p>•	Shlatt calls tubbo gremlin  and kiddo and also tubbitch at one point (not a chapter plot but definitely important)</p><p>•	He accidentally interrupts one of tubbo’s cooking streams. Recently, tubbo streamed himself making pancakes while FaceTiming ranboo so it’ll be based off that. Basically he comes in and while he isn’t seen by the stream, ranboo sees him and just fucking malfunctions because Tunika just like “yea that’s my brother” and ranboo just stares. </p><p>•	Comes in during one of Tubbo’s FNAF streams because he hears streaming, tubbo tells him that he’s just playing fnaf so shlatt looks him dead in the eye and is silent for a good 5 seconds before just going, “pussy.” And walking out.</p><p>•	(this takes place when Tommy meets tubbo before going to see wilbur) tubbo texts tommy saying something really vague and along the lines of “Don’t freak out when you meet my brother” and Tommy just goes “???” Because he doesn’t know who tubbos brother is. He meets shlatt and promptly freaks out. </p><p>•	In one of the clips in Tommy’s vlog, shlatt can be heard vaguely in the background But its kinda shit audio. someone notices and makes a post about it  but it just kinda gets dismissed in the end because “why would shlatt be in the UK?”</p><p>•	Shlatt does a perfect British accent on stream and everyone is like “fucking how???” And shlatt responds by nonchalantly saying his brother is british so he makes fun of him by mocking his accent. everyone is even MORE confused because “you have a brother? And he’s British??” Shlatt seems somewhat confused that they don’t already know this (he assumes that everyone already knows that he and tubbo are siblings. They aren’t really hiding it.)</p><p>•	Tubbo makes a joke about how techno is gonna come kill him because he’s an orphan and people go “???” So he’s like, “ya I live with my older brother because my parents are dead” or something like that. He probably mentions that his brother used to live in America. </p><p>•	Tubbo steals shlatt’s hat and wears it during his stream. (I don’t remember if shlatt always wore the same hat in every stream but for the sake of plot we’re going to pretend that he does) coincidentally, shlatt is streaming at the same time and isn’t wearing his hat (no shit he isn’t, tubbo has it.) the same Person who pointed out shlatt’s voice in the background of Tommy’s video posts about this  </p><p>•	Ok so in one of the fics, they all met up at vidcon and told everyone they met up with that they were siblings so I wanted to do to my own take on that. </p><p>Will come up with more.</p><p> </p><p>FUCK IT IM TOTALLY WRITING THIS. IM ALREADY BEHIND ON WRITING BOTH MY FICS, WHATS ONE MORE??</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have already drawn art for my second bullet point in this chapter on my Instagram which is @ship_in_a_jar if you wanna check it out. You don’t have to but I think it’s funny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school au where techno and dream have a fight in a Wendy’s Parking lot at 3:34 A.M. </p><p>That’s it. That’s the entire fic.</p><p> </p><p>I have seen so many jokes about fighting in a fast food parking lot at ungodly hours in the morning but not once have I seen a fic about it. If it exists, I desperately want someone to send it to me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>